Something Just Like This
by Chibi Mirai Gogeta
Summary: AU: Following the Universal Survival Arc, life returns to normal. However, a new villain threatens to overthrow the temporary peace. Warriors, both good and evil must come together to put a stop to it or the fate of the very cosmos may fall in jeopardy. Especially with the disappearance of one of their own. G/CC


_Authoress' Note: Well, it's been a while since I last tried my hand at romance, so this may be a little different, especially since I had this idea come to me with the crazy weather that we've had in the Midwest recently._

 _So, this will be another A/U story following Goku and Chi-chi throughout. With the recent hiatus of Super, I have been going back and re-reading some finished ones that caught my attention in the past. There will be action and adventure in the mix, but mostly, the first few chapters I plan to focus on the world building a bit._

 _As for the title, I was wrestling with a title for over a month when I suddenly heard a song that tied into its central theme. I was inspired by the instrumental version of it by David Solis, so check him out if you get the chance._

 _With that said, I hope you enjoy this story since I have no idea where it's going right now. Updates might be sporadic, so if you want to track this story, please put an alert on this so you don't miss a thing._

 _~Chibi Mirai Gogeta_

 **Something Just Like This**

 **Prologue**

The rain droplets fell upon the roof of the porch that Chi-chi stood upon, her outfit soaked due to walking through the forest towards her home. She had been caught off-guard of the sudden storm that seemed to have come out of nowhere, and because of it, she was shivering as she fished into her equally drenched purse for the keys to the house. It was a miracle that the housewife had been closer to home when the downpour started; however, she was breathing heavily from the exertion of running the rest of the way with the groceries.

' _Great, now where are my keys?'_ Chi-chi rooted around throughout her belongings that were in the large bag that hung by her right forearm. Her fingers slipped through one of the hoops as she finally produced the keys and unlocked the door. Since the paper bags that she had toted her groceries home in were close to tearing, she had to carefully transfer these to the kitchen counter.

Shutting the door, the woman went about putting the groceries that she acquired away. The only other sound was the ticking of the clock that seemed pronounced within the empty room along with the rain pitter-pattering outside. Throwing the ruined bags in the trash, she went to her bedroom, changing out of her soaked clothes and into warm, dry ones.

A soft swishing noise suddenly made Chi-chi jump slightly, and she turned, frowning rather annoyed at the person who decided to make his presence known. "You know I don't like it when you do that."

"Do what?" Goku innocently questioned, his hand falling behind his head as he grinned at his wife lovingly.

"You know what," Chi-chi teased as her husband pulled her gently into his strong arms. Her skin had goosebumps due to the coldness, but the man was amazingly warm as the chill began to ebb slightly. "So, how was your day?"

"Pretty good!" Goku told his wife as they pulled away. He had noted that her skin was slightly cooler than normal when he felt her against his frame. "Say, you look a bit pale. Are you alright?"

"I… I just got caught in the rain," Chi-chi stammered, a shiver running through her as his brows furrowed in concern.

"You should make some tea and warm up." Goku thoughtfully told the woman. He knew her preferences, especially on cold nights like these.

"I'm alright," Chi-chi reassured. "I'll warm up in a bit. Besides, I should be getting dinner ready."

Ever since the tournament ended, Goku had started spending more time around home. While his warrior's blood burned to fight, there were times that he had to admit that he had done his wife injustice by running off to selfishly battle. He knew that Chi-chi deserved so much more; however, he had no other way of satisfying her other than staying close by to make sure that things were running smoothly.

These moments were what he yearned for after battles.

The time to eat his wife's delicious cooking.

* * *

"Rumors state that Frieza has returned after vanishing again," a deep-voice male stated as he read the report on the screen.

"That is correct my lord," a suave voice confirmed. The pale blue-skinned being seemed to bow slightly to this mere mortal in respect.

"It's a shame you cannot confirm the details like you used to Kasir," the same man noted. "All the same, I am curious as to if he really thinks he can take on my empire after a long hiatus."

"He is a fool if he tries," a contra-alto voice spoke with a mischievous glint in her tone. Her willowy frame seemed hidden in the shadows while her eyes glowed a purple hue.

"Belie, I want you to do a recon mission and find out more about Frieza's return," their mysterious leader affirmed. "As for the rest of you, I want to track the activity in the Northern Quadrant and see if there is anything of interest."

"Of course, master," Belie cackled before bowing and vanishing.

A rich laughter escaped the leader's lips, almost though pleased by these sudden developments. Whatever his agenda seemed to be, he was being drawn to these unnatural affairs to learn the truth and ensure that he is not hindered of galactic conquest.

Not even the pathetic attempts of the Galactic Patrol could stop his efforts.

 _ **To Be Continued…**_


End file.
